


【法鲨水仙】Sick to the bone 病入膏肓

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: A Dangerous Method (2011), Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Bitch Archie, Cool Jung, M/M, OOC！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *含有年齡操作*軍官榮格x間諜阿爾琪*含有NC-17內容*含有路人x鯊提及*无关真实歷史註意：OOC！原梗來自不願意擁有姓名的朋友。【第二章和第四章的写作为另一位太太：杜余】（是繁体是因为我之前把它翻译成了繁体）
Relationships: Carl Jung/Archie Hicox
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是纯粹用来爽的，请不要深究。  
> 希望您喜欢。

（1）

門虛掩著，露出壹條透光的縫隙，像是給壹張畫拿刀從中割開，縫隙留在那裏不知是在等誰。巡邏兵路過的時候聞到裏面的煙味，便假裝好奇地往裏面看了壹眼。

裏面光線有些暗，下午六點近黃昏的光線本就不該被奢望太多。幾乎是什麽也看不清，但是能聽到壹些細微的聲音，他聽到那些聲音就識相地輕手輕腳地離開了，順便把某個家夥拉進娛樂日程。

“是想抽煙嗎？嗯？上等的煙草，”老軍官壹邊用力操幹他的身體，壹邊把擱置壹邊的剛開始抽的煙條捏過來，強硬地插放在阿爾琪的嘴邊，“上等的，駱駝牌。”他強調時鄙夷的視線被阿爾琪模糊掉。

阿爾琪忙不叠用二指夾住，夾緊施舍者的老二也同時進行，“謝謝您，”他趁著性快感抽了壹口煙，這感覺快把他擊斃，“簡直直達天堂。”

之前怎麽就沒人想到要在操他的時候要給他抽煙呢？

阿爾琪嗜酒，也嗜煙，可惜從來沒什麽好酒好煙給他享受，有就已經是相當不錯了，哪還能有高級士官的福氣享受，主要來講，煙酒這些都是填飽肚子之後才考慮的事情，要是沒餓死，才有心思去考慮在哪能弄到這些寶貝。

“別給妳煙抽就忘了本職。”老軍官重重拍了壹下阿爾琪的屁股，讓他夾緊點。

“好的，先生。”他吐出壹口煙，嬉笑地隨手把煙灰抖在壹邊，要是燒了什麽重要文件，比方說某封密信……那他就該死了，可是這會誰還管那麽多呢！

他有時候能從老軍官這裏弄到高品質的麥芽酒，代價是必須在他面前喝完，然後挨操。他們自己的交易不能被任何人知道，盡管這理所當然是默認的事情，但他們盡量低調。

這是他第壹次得到幾乎壹整支好煙，而且代價也不是很算那麽回事，雖然疼了壹下屁股，反正自己也爽了，就不斤斤計較了。

老軍官也就三十出頭，實在不能說老，但是在這壹群下至未成年青年的士兵裏混，再留上壹個可笑的大胡子之後，就實在不能說年輕，所以阿爾琪第壹次挨操的時候稍微驚奇了壹下他的性功能，後來才想通好像並不是什麽需要驚奇的事情。

“好煙，”阿爾琪不只是被前列腺刺激弄得愉悅，還多虧了這根美妙的香煙，“再給我壹支……我就讓妳射在裏面。”

“就算不給妳，妳也不得不允許，小子。”老軍官懲罰性地狠狠撞了壹下。

“也是，有次……我還白給妳操了，”阿爾琪死皮賴臉地繼續磨他，指望著能談到些好處，“那我留到……下次給妳操的時候……呃，再抽。”

“那下次妳就會要求其他東西，”老軍官停下動作，陰莖留在裏面，他把手臂撐在阿爾琪頭邊上，籠罩著阿爾琪像個斬首臺，“他們叫妳小餐刀？”

“妳知道？”阿爾琪哼哼兩聲，不太滿意這種固守臨界點的感覺，“不過人前壹般是叫我‘小混蛋’。”

誰不知道他是個間諜，聰明如榮格早就發現了這壹點。

那個時候他被安插到德軍，其實也不能說是間諜，不是陣營不同就可以叫間諜的，對他來說，不過是換個地方混日子。沒準他祖父有些日耳曼的血統，讓他長得還算個德國人的樣子。

童年在貧民窟，稍微大壹點也就是在風月場和酒吧小巷混，要文化沒文化，臟話倒是隨口就來，阿爾琪因為年輕氣盛惹了不少麻煩，這時候爆發二戰，可謂是剛剛好，參軍管飯，管住，沒哪不好。

橫豎都是死，不如去闖壹闖嘛。

“妳叫什麽？”阿爾琪感覺到對方又動了起來，架勢似乎是要壹鼓作氣弄完。

他們之間也有好幾次交易了，但是阿爾琪壹直記不得他叫什麽名字，壹般都是“長官”，別人也這麽喊，他估計沒幾個人真的清楚老軍官的名字，也許長官長官的叫他，他自己都有些忘了也說不定。

老軍官快速插了他幾下，小混蛋很快就射了，這時候煙也抽完了，阿爾琪把它丟到壹邊，盡管他吐出去了可他總覺得肺裏面都是那股煙。他咳嗽兩聲，收縮的時候老軍官順勢就射到了裏面。

“妳欠我壹支煙，”阿爾琪看著他把自己的老二抽出來，但自己不想起身，“別小氣，我知道妳還是喜歡煙鬥。”

“下次給妳，”老軍官很快系好了自己的皮帶，看都沒看阿爾琪壹眼，“我的名字是榮格。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为杜余老师作品。

（2）

榮格，那位軍官。

阿爾琪想著，靠在牌桌角落，而身邊年輕沖動的士兵們總愛把手放在他大腿上，反復引誘。他腦子裏還沈甸甸地墜著最後壹口青煙的快感，那種性和煙草共同帶來的刺激從他的後腰開始流瀉，順著細長鋒利的線條到達臀部和小腹下處。他交叉雙腿，精瘦的肌肉緩慢摩擦著自己。士兵興奮地把手往上探，阿爾琪彎下腰拍開他。

“小餐刀，玩玩而已。”

他們跟著起哄，聽起來牌桌上的人們似乎想把賭註換成他的屁股，想得倒美。

阿爾琪聳了聳肩，挑起眉毛：“妳玩不起。”

年輕士兵臉色難看，幾乎就要朝他揮拳：“妳不過是個小賤貨，誰玩不起？”

阿爾琪無恥地咧嘴壹笑，靠近那個士兵。他的右手迅速探進那人的下身，狠命搗了壹拳，又神不知鬼不覺地收回來，然後側身躲過那人憤恨難堪的攻擊。

阿爾琪整理好自己的軍裝，頗有暗示意味地拉緊了腰帶，那細瘦的腰被布料遮掩，又被皮革錮出形狀，牌桌眾卻只能看到壹個刺人的側影。

他轉身走出混亂的大廳，今天壹無所獲。他不敢斷定這是那個名字的原因，還是那支煙和欲望在告訴他另外的東西。

“留著這次，等那支煙。”他告訴自己，在骯臟的地方找到自己的居所，狹小陰暗，仿佛老鼠的地界。他只有在此刻感到自己是個“軍人”，而他得勝的時刻不過是在老鼠撞到酒瓶之前喝光它。

阿爾琪解開皮帶，它錮出他用以誘人的武器，也用這把武器殺死他的內心。

他從床腳拿出半瓶酒，這是他的戰利品，是他最喜歡的味道之壹。

現在又多了壹股味道，比酒更輕、更容易消散。他的呼吸和臀部肌肉的收縮節奏壹致，於是那壹瞬間，火碰到唇角，他仰著頭發出嗚咽，抖落的灰落在他們兩人身上。老軍官或許並不介意，因為他壹身早就傷痕累累，而相比此刻他在阿爾琪身上取得了拔城奪寨的勝利，這些小小燙傷不過是墜在他胸前的鍍金獎章。

阿爾琪不知道自己為什麽迷戀那支煙，他幾乎瘋狂到想要將燃燒的灰燼吞進喉嚨，將他向內而外地焚燒殆盡，仿佛飛蛾撲火時的滾燙。

這時候酒精開始起作用了，他昏沈地想。本來也就是壹只送死的蛾子，他只是比其他蛾子更好看、更想活而已。

第二天是周三，阿爾琪起來穿戴整齊，往軍官們開會的大樓走。周二晚上是軍官給他的特殊假期，他得以回到和老鼠廝殺的戰場，關註那可有可無的戰局。

他會路過坑窪不平、布滿彈坑的廣場，在清晨鳥叫時看見列隊跑過的士兵，看見他們暗藏著的淫邪眼神。他見怪不怪，不以為意。因為每天都是壹樣的炮火和喧囂，德軍往前推進，離他來的地方越來越遠。他不叫那裏“家鄉”，它是蛾子焚盡殘留的灰，是腥臭池子裏的浮萍，根沈在水下腐爛，而面上還開著好看的花。

阿爾琪會壹點德語，又是祖父的功勞，祖父教會他父親，他父親又教給他。他踢著腳下的小石子，軍靴磨蹭地面。作為間諜，他是不稱職的。理由很簡單，他接觸不到真正“有用”的信息，也沒有固定線人可以聯系。他很清楚，從壹開始自己就是抱著必死的覺悟的，如果能通過這些交易多活些日子、享受些煙酒當然很好，不過沒有也無所謂。

誰也不會相信他，不會跟他有任何生殖器以外的結合。包括他跟別人做愛，他們從不親吻他，他們只是進行壹場交易。——當然他也不去主動親吻這些人。酒瓶放在他手上，陰莖捅進屁股，直到客人滿意。如果他們願意，當然也可以作弄他肉體的任何部分，但他們不會有任何除了下身的聯結。

如果隔著煙鬥和輕霧的那個眼神也算數，阿爾琪想，他大概僅僅和榮格有過漫長又虛無的目光接觸。

那位唯壹例外的、給了他壹支煙抽的，榮格軍官。

當他終於走到會議大樓外面，軍官們剛好陸陸續續走出來。為首的長官只是輕蔑地看了他壹眼。阿爾琪默然，他本以為這壹眼都不會有。

榮格經過他，在兩人交互的瞬間捏了壹下他的屁股，仿佛摩斯電碼：“回去，我們準備離開了。”

這是個大消息。阿爾琪想，德軍要離開這個據點了，但他們是進攻還是撤退呢？榮格不會跟他講壹個字，沒人會告訴他任何事情，他不是個稱職的間諜。

阿爾琪跟在榮格身後，看著他挺拔的脊背和他們相似的、優美的腰線，他意識到：

他阿爾琪活在世上除了有壹具任人宰割的肉體，什麽也沒有。

他回到營房時感到輕松，不知道是終於意識到自己的位置，還是找到了自輕自賤的最高水平。他知道這根本不值得憐惜，也不準備讓任何人憐惜——即使是他自己。

榮格坐在床上脫掉了外套，他在陰暗的房間裏看著阿爾琪，仿佛看著壹個赤裸的娼妓。阿爾琪脫下衣服走過去，流暢而精確地貼合了榮格的每個動作和起伏。

“小混蛋，”他低沈地叫他，“我們要撤退了。”

“哈……”阿爾琪的屁股夾緊了壹些，從唇齒之間吐出不成句子的單詞：“長官，妳並不需要…跟我提起……這個。”

榮格狠狠地頂了壹下，手指探下去玩弄他的前端：“妳是英國人。”

“嗯……”

“妳不想他們嗎？小混蛋？”

阿爾琪笑了壹聲，喉結微動，他做出壹個引誘味道頗濃的吞咽姿勢，滿不在乎地喘息。他繃直了腳尖，配合榮格聳動，男人嘴裏那支煙噴出濃郁的雲霧，他沈醉地呼吸著，好像這才是他生存的氧氣。

“做愛的時候……我不想任何事情，長官。”

榮格壹聲低哼，阿爾琪逗弄著他射在了裏面。他將口中的半支煙取出來，隨手丟給小混蛋，看他愉快地接住，吸了壹口。

阿爾琪俯身下去，煙圈吐在榮格的小腹，那裏汗濕的肌肉被挑逗著。他很滿意。

他開始給男人做最後的清理工作，榮格撫摸著他的頭發和後頸。他聽見男人從頭頂傳來的聲音。

“現在呢，妳想他們嗎？”

阿爾琪吸了壹口煙，即使他口中滿是粘膩的液體。他試圖用香煙的幹冽香氣沖淡嘴裏的惡心。

他朝著榮格挑逗般地微笑：

“長官，我抽煙的時候也不會想任何事情。”

榮格沒有驚訝，他只是看著阿爾琪，半晌之後俯身過去，用尖利的牙齒磨蹭他的嘴角，搶走了最後壹口煙。

“妳可以叫我名字。”他漫不經心地說了壹句。

“我不會這麽做的。”阿爾琪臉上帶著未知的微笑，像呆住的機器。他知道，他未來的戰爭擴大了，他對手不再是老鼠，而是面前這個危險又強大的男人。

而他們的戰利品，是最後壹口煙。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

阿爾琪自認為還是有點尊嚴的，比起真正的娼妓來說，起碼他還是有點尊嚴的。

跟著隊伍走過炮火後嚴重受損的街道時，他並沒有太多感受，斷壁殘垣也好，重度燒傷的手臂、大腿、臉皮也無所謂，他可不是聖人。

但有壹件事情引起了他的註意，盡管是在白天，離傍晚也還有兩個小時左右，他遇到的妓女遠遠多於了其他職業人口的總和。

也許活下來的妓女比活下來的普通人要多，他想。

行軍停止，準備安營紮寨的時候，阿爾琪四處無目的地幫忙搭把手，順便聽聽別人的談話，“聽說給壹點軍糧，這些姑娘就隨妳搞。”阿爾琪聽著旁邊的壹個士兵對他的兄弟小聲說。

“還是有幾個姿色不錯的，等會妳去嗎？”

“妳那胃口，自己都吃不飽吧？”

也許是習慣和男人做愛的緣故，阿爾琪腦子裏反應了壹下才意識到大多數男人並不是同性戀，能對男人有反應的總歸是少數人。這麽想，要是沒有參軍，也許他連出賣肉體都出賣不成。

這真是太搞笑了，戰時十大搞笑事件之壹。

有人來撞阿爾琪肩膀，暗示他願不願意今晚來壹發，阿爾琪沒吱聲，繼續整理他的被褥。雖然理論上的確誰都可以幹他，只要條件足夠，但他不知道老軍官今晚的安排，所以可以的話，他懶得去處理“突發情況”。

似乎是看出來阿爾琪的猶豫，那個男人冷笑了壹下，下壹秒就要粗魯地笑出來似的，“我看到長官摟著壹個姑娘走了。”他告訴阿爾琪。

有關榮格取向這事阿爾琪並不清楚，因為沒準他插自己屁股的次數已經達到了跟自己說話次數的四倍——或者五倍，他不太喜歡談論自己，他就像個心理學家，可能更喜歡分析別人。

“跟他無關，”阿爾琪癟嘴，“明天行軍更辛苦，我不想浪費體力。”

於是那家夥罵了聲臟話離開了，那句臟話是什麽來著？反正就是說阿爾琪做婊子還要臉之類的吧，聽慣不怪了。

雖說今晚無約，阿爾琪也並不準備留守部隊，看他們玩些無聊遊戲，因為賭博、打牌這壹類的他早就沒資本了。既然大家都去找妓女了，要不他也去試試？反正他這麽瘦，吃的也不多，下壹頓少吃壹點應該也沒什麽。

他不知道現在他們到了哪裏，反正是春天還有點冷的時候，姑娘們卻還都穿著單薄的衣服，也許是沒有其他衣服，也許是為了吸引顧客，反正壹個個看起來真是可憐又可愛，怪不得老軍官會心動，阿爾琪想。

“長官今晚來玩嗎？”

從來沒人喊過他長官這個稱號呢，這頂大帽子扣在他這樣壹個人頭上實在是太滑稽了。阿爾琪打起精神來看了壹眼這個小姑娘，年紀約莫十七八歲，濃妝艷抹把本身的青春美感遮蓋得有點難看。

她特別瘦，穿著壹件灰撲撲的白色裙子，大紅色口紅像火焰，臉上的粉又讓她看起來像飛蛾。又是飛蛾。飛蛾撲火的戲碼。

“妳叫什麽？”阿爾琪問她。

“瑪麗蓮。”小姑娘作出笑貌。

“不要因為瑪麗蓮•夢露受歡迎就叫瑪麗蓮，”阿爾琪用手指刮了壹下她的臉頰，“妳要多少？巧克力要嗎？給妳半板。還是要其他的？我還剩壹點藍莓果醬和魚，但是魚要回去拿才行……”

姑娘似乎為他的爽快感到震驚，“長官，我的生意並不好，”她坦誠地說，“妳的慷慨讓我難以置信，妳如果想玩刺激點的，還是不要找我了吧。”

阿爾琪楞了壹下，“我身上只有巧克力和果醬，”他撓了撓胳膊，然後把口袋裏剩下那半板巧克力拿出來，然後又掏出來果醬，“壹個晚上夠嗎？可能不夠，但妳說妳沒什麽生意，那就當今晚只招了我壹個算錢。”

小姑娘不懂他話那麽多到底是什麽意思，“我叫妳回家歇著，”阿爾琪煩躁地沖她說，“至少今晚別出來賣，盡管這是筆好生意，傻姑娘，但是他們可不是什麽好人。”

“雖然我不知道您到底什麽意思，”她急急忙忙收下這些食物，“但是謝謝，妳對我真好。長官，真的不需要我服侍妳？”

阿爾琪擺擺手，煩躁地快步離開她，就這壹段事情，他知道這是背離他壹貫的作風的——可他下意識這麽做了，沒有後悔的意思。

他可不是什麽聖人。

他只是看著這個姑娘煩躁。

他不想看到她。

“蠢蛋。”阿爾琪自己罵自己，有些惱怒地在街上閑逛，他恨自己現在手頭上沒酒又沒煙，不能拿來發泄，他恨自己早些時候沒答應那個士兵做筆交易，騙自己要給塞裝尊嚴，他恨，但是沒有辦法。

他路過壹個酒吧，本來想進去坐坐，但裏面又吵又熱，他居然不願意走進去了。

就在他準備打道回府的時候，有人從酒吧裏走了出來叫住他：“餵，小餐刀。”

阿爾琪回頭去看，是他眼熟但不認識的壹個士官，應該是同壹個連隊的，軍職不高。管他高不高反正都比他高，他忙不叠敬個禮，陪上笑臉：“長官，有事？”

“壹個人亂晃，在找人？”他看起來略微有些醉。

“沒有沒有，本來是想消遣消遣，忘了自己壹無所有了。”阿爾琪忙解釋。

士官走近了些，“妳在找榮格上校？”他問。

“為什麽妳這麽認為？我沒有找他。”阿爾琪好奇為什麽遇到的人都認為他在關心老軍官。

“我知道他在哪，”士官當阿爾琪在狡辯，“我可以告訴妳，阿爾琪。”

他咬著牙齒聽這個家夥還要說些什麽，譬如說給這份他認為值錢的情報開價？

“妳只要說妳想知道，我就告訴妳，”士官接著說，“今天老子心情好。”

阿爾琪不知道他在打什麽主意，“那妳說來聽聽。”反正知道了對他來說也不是壞事。

“就在這家酒館後面那幢樓，從巷子可以穿過去。”

士官在他耳邊小聲私語，趁他思考下壹步的行為的時候拍了拍他的臉頰，“現在去加入還來得及，那姑娘不賴，小餐刀。”他開完玩笑，賞給阿爾琪壹個鄙夷眼光就闊步走回酒館。

“玩得愉快，長官！”阿爾琪沒忘要對他禮貌。

他在這裏是笑柄、玩物、飯後甜點，體格再差點還能當上沙包，但比起之前，起碼他在這有名有姓，壞名聲也是名聲。

至於他要不要去看望壹下他壹向非常尊敬的榮格上校，阿爾琪低頭看了看腳下，又擡頭看了看頭頂，面前正是那幢假設士官沒有騙他那就是的建築。

老軍官會在裏面嗎？這個問題他會很快得到答案。

忽然壹聲悶響嚇了他壹跳，阿爾琪擡頭尋找是什麽東西撞到了窗戶上，他隱約看到動亂的人影，但是看不清，於是他往後退了幾步。

是壹對男女在做愛沒錯，但他不知道那是不是榮格，他能看到那個纖細的年輕女人被壓在窗子上，淡綠色的窗子透過黃色的室內光，很好地讓壹切肉體性感起來。

那男人起碼比她高壹個頭，但面容太模糊了，算了算了，是不是又怎麽樣呢？阿爾琪可不想觀摩人肉大戰，他自己都要經歷那麽多呢。

他擡步要離開時，聽到窗子被撞開的聲音，他心想這倆也搞得太激烈了，在他擡眼望去的時候，對上壹雙熟悉的眼睛。曾經跟他這個小混蛋有過無意義交流的、唯壹的壹雙眼睛。

榮格只是瞥了他壹眼，並不把阿爾琪放在心上似的繼續幹他的事情。

夜深人靜，他在窗臺上做愛。

“蠢蛋！“阿爾琪別過眼睛，小聲地又壹次自己罵自己，但他不知道自己為什麽挨罵，也許他只是煩躁了，異常煩躁。

他喜歡這樣嗎？老軍官也曾經在窗臺上操過他，他印象深刻，因為那壹次他什麽也沒得到。

事後沒酒、沒煙、沒有特殊關照，肩膀很痛，睡得也不好。榮格討厭這個婊子討厭得要扇他巴掌，但又不得不承認阿爾琪是他上過最棒的壹個。那是他們之間第壹次，誰也沒習慣誰。

他壹路上都在和自己獨語。

除了把整條命賠給戰爭外，他的價值就只剩下壹具可供使用的肉體，他很清楚這壹點，並且覺得這沒什麽不好。

回程，他看見那個飛蛾壹樣的小姑娘和壹個士兵摟靠在壹起，有說有笑走進了黑暗的巷子裏。

“鉆石是女人最好的朋友……*”

阿爾琪絮絮叨叨，晃頭晃腦地走了。

  
*是瑪麗蓮•夢露1953年的歌，瑪麗蓮夢露整個就是亂入的，抱歉。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为杜余老师作品。

（4）

通常徹夜狂歡之後會迎來沈寂的清晨。阿爾琪背著自己單薄的行囊跟在隊伍裏，樹林裏沒有槍聲，沒有鳥叫，只有他們沈默的急行軍。

他感覺到背包裏剩余的罐頭硌背，又忽然想起那位瑪麗蓮，就像兩片池塘裏的浮萍，細長的根不小心纏到壹起又被激流撕開。

沈默行軍的時候總是適合發神，阿爾琪垂著頭看到翠綠的葉子被前面的士兵踩碎，混在汙泥裏面。他想起那天窗臺上綠色的影子，窈窕的背影，還有甜膩的、動情的呼喚。他吸壹口氣，沒有什麽嫉妒之類的情緒。

沒什麽好嫉妒的，也沒什麽更多的可想。他會想起她、她們，只不過是為了不讓自己的腦子在密林裏死掉。他逼迫著自己再多走壹步，再茍延殘喘壹秒鐘。

林子裏的夜色很快到來，露水很重，阿爾琪感到自己的膝蓋骨隱隱作痛，但他不敢聲張。直到榮格叫他進營帳，他這才從地上撐起身體，走到簡陋的帳篷前。旁邊的衛兵斜眼睨他，他幾乎下意識地咧嘴假笑，飽含毫無用處的攻擊性，就像壹把不夠鋒利的銀質餐刀。他們哼了壹聲，讓開狹小的壹條縫，阿爾琪看了他們壹眼，撩開帳門。

“妳最近在哪裏？”

阿爾琪擡頭看他，眉毛還是往常壹樣壓在眼睛上，仿佛從森林裏透出壹絲綠光，但是不像榮格懾人，倒像葉子上顫巍巍的螢火蟲，明日將死。

“沒在哪裏。”他翹起嘴角，語氣輕松，腳步往榮格那邊靠近——“長官叫我有事。”

榮格看他，他們心知肚明，“長官”是誰，“事情”是什麽。畢竟這個小混蛋自從來到軍隊，就壹直做著這些。

他收回目光，手上還拿著文書。阿爾琪不再問他了，他知道自己今天的“工作”要開始了。他跪下去，在軍官雙腿與桌腳的縫隙中找到自己的位置，雙手靈巧地解開榮格的褲帶，熟練地仿佛組裝槍支。

他撫摸他，舌尖去觸碰、挑逗，技藝精湛，榮格微微低頭，墨綠色的眼睛對上他的。阿爾琪知道自己在這場戰役中又是勝利在握。他盯著榮格嘴邊叼著的煙，還有壹大半。

也許自己能擁有半支，也許。

所以要保證他盡興。他想著，榮格，這個魔鬼般的男人。他喜歡道貌岸然，喜歡在辦公桌邊做愛，喜歡在操進他屁股的時候還假模假樣拿著戰報，喜歡“純潔”的東西，潔白的襯衫、嶄新的軍褲、發亮的軍靴、幹凈的眼睛……如同春草的碎花裙子。

阿爾琪低沈地喘息，每壹口熱氣都呼在榮格的頂端，可是男人不再低頭看他，仿佛真的沈迷在紛繁的公務中。

嘖，誰才是真的混蛋？

男人的下身仍舊聳動著，往前進攻，仿佛野獸。阿爾琪從第壹次就知道，那長度太驚人，每次都會噎到他，異物卡在他的喉嚨，呼吸都在逐漸困難。他今天把偷偷留下來的煙抽了壹根，本來以為榮格不會來找他……

現在他喉嚨幹澀，異物感更加強烈。他下意識扶住榮格的後腰。

阿爾琪知道自己僭越了，但是那裏精瘦的肌肉蘊藏了力量感，他仿佛重新汲取到了力氣，困難地呼吸之後，他找到了自己的技巧和喉嚨裏濕潤的氣息。

那口呼吸的味道太惡心，太粘稠。但他是沙漠裏的落難者，榮格是慷慨大方的恩人，他賞給他壹口水。

阿爾琪覺得頭暈，下意識仰起頭吞咽。他的眼睛有些霧蒙蒙的，那惡心的液體滋潤著他的咽喉，他就這樣悲哀地又活了壹天。

榮格低頭看他的嘴唇，但並不是意圖親吻的意思。阿爾琪明白過來，他太聰明了，此時卻因為不合時宜的聰明感到難受至極。

他感到被陰雨刺激的膝蓋不堪重負，但自己已經站不起來了。

他輕輕舔著榮格，替他清理幹凈。榮格審視過後簽完壹份報告，放下筆。那支煙還剩下最後幾口。

阿爾琪無法抑制渴望，他嘴裏的味道太惡心了，他恨不得用煙草燒穿自己的舌頭，讓煙灰直直落到心尖上，把那千瘡百孔的廢物燒個對穿。

榮格扔給他壹張廢紙，示意他擦幹凈嘴。

阿爾琪歪坐在地上，緩慢而用力地摩擦他的嘴唇，仿佛要磨下來壹層皮。

等他擦完，榮格手上的煙便落到他身前。男人看了他壹眼，整理好軍裝，轉身走進後面的行軍床。

阿爾琪撿起煙頭，還剩壹口。他趕緊把它放進嘴裏，趁著未熄的煙火，深深地呼吸了壹口。

他是苦戰之後勝利的國王，坐在腐朽發臭的皇宮裏。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

混日子就是混日子嘛，誰不是茍且偷生？阿爾琪把衣兜裏塞著的最後壹根煙拿出來，向旁邊的兄弟借了個火，叼進嘴裏。

出賣壹點臉皮，最多再選擇性出賣壹點“其他的東西”，就皆大歡喜。靈魂這玩意早些時候就丟到九霄雲外去了，早就不在乎，所以也無所謂靈魂。

有的人嘲笑他他也不是不知道，但如果轉換地位，他也不會更開心，因為他並不覺得自己這樣子丟人現眼，好歹他還好好活著，沒少胳臂少腿，眼睛明亮，聽力正常。他很擅長閃躲，萬壹躲不過，偶爾有幾道傷口也好的很快，還不容易留疤。

就憑這幾點，他就已經比很多人都強了，所以他不覺得自己有什麽可恥的，可能唯壹讓他稍微覺得可恥些的，就是他日子可能過得太舒服了，沒有竊取什麽情報。

算了，所謂“自尊”，要是能活下去誰在乎那個玩意！他自己都覺得自己這麽想如此的好笑，他知道，這就是壹個天大的笑話，要臉的話大概他早就自殺了，而不是現在都還有時心情去吸別人的老二，這不顯而易見嗎？阿爾琪哼哼兩聲。

“把妳的煙滅掉。”

他把眼睛擡起來向上看，老軍官的臉正背對著陽光，顯得又兇又惡，“我只會說壹次。”他提醒阿爾琪這壹點時，的確跟壹個惡魔沒什麽兩樣。

“是，長官。”阿爾琪不滿地把煙頭軋滅在橡膠制的鞋後跟上，可憐巴巴地把剩下的部分收進兜裏，悄悄白了榮格壹眼，被對方註意到了。

榮格沒有追究這眼蔑視，他可懶得跟壹個這樣的家夥鬧矛盾，軍隊行進到這個位置，大家士氣都很壹般，這個時候來點什麽不必要的摩擦是極度不明智的選擇，就算對象是個被瞧不起的垃圾也壹樣。

阿爾琪不知道他們已經在這裏等待多久了，大概兩個小時前他們就已經按命令暫時休息，但接下來要做什麽沒人知道，他們就這樣幹等著無所事事，似乎連榮格也只是在硬撐著，並不清楚下壹步。

他想知道到底發生了什麽，他也需要知道。他不得不去這樣做，這次行軍之前他被告知必須得到壹些消息，無論如何，他都必須努力。雖是這麽說，他也仍然可以當做耳邊風，但如果他失去了任何價值，他的“友方”就不會再關照他了。

那家夥說，如果沒有價值，他可能會被淘汰掉，失去了某些庇護，在之後沒準哪天會被悄悄處理掉也不壹定，他可不敢冒這種風險。

反正隨便找點稍微靠譜點的就行了吧？阿爾琪盯著老軍官遠去的背影想了想，於是起了身，坐久了腿有點軟，扶著樹四下看了看順便緩緩，好了後拍了拍屁股上的草和泥土。

膝蓋有些不舒服，他真擔心自己得了風濕，現在是四月，這個季節的天氣陰沈多雨，這幾天他的膝蓋總是有些疼痛，但他又很自信，覺得自己人模狗樣地活到現在了怎麽會在這裏出問題？但他不得不考慮到事情不是總是如意的。

“我去解手。”他沖旁邊的人說了句，懶懶散散地踱步到附近去，沒人理會他去了哪。

到哪裏去？這個問題很難不找到答案。

當阿爾琪晃晃悠悠找到榮格時，對方正靠著壹棵樹抽煙，手裏是壹封信箋，另壹只垂下來的手捏著煙頭，“報告。”他看見阿爾琪過來，警惕地把信件對折起來，“什麽事？”他沒有看阿爾琪，只是把自己的煙在樹幹上壓滅。

“我們還要待多久，長官？”他單刀直入。

榮格把信封平整塞進褲兜裏，順便看了眼表，“妳逾越了。”他的語氣僵硬冷酷，目光閃躲，是不是真的很不願意去看阿爾琪的臉龐？

他真是膽大妄為，榮格想。

“這是個正常的問題，”阿爾琪可沒有被他嚇住，“長官，弟兄們已經坐了兩個小時了。”

“回去，士兵，”榮格斥他，“我還沒見過不願意休息的，到時候可別抱怨沒讓妳們休息夠。”

這句話意思是什麽阿爾琪沒猜準，但榮格堅毅的表情似乎說明了很多事情，會看人臉色是個不錯的技能，例如阿爾琪敢肯定他們的確又要重新上路了，但前面是茂密的森林，他們要去哪裏？阿爾琪沒讀過書刊或者報紙，他不清楚，但凡他讀過壹點，他就會知道的。

談話結束了，阿爾琪很肯定若不是看在他屁股的面子上，榮格恐怕會直接把他訓斥回去，畢竟他他在擅自行動。該死的，這個混蛋——假如他有資格這麽叫別人。

阿爾琪準備轉身趕緊離開這裏的時候，他的後背被什麽東西擊中了，沒有殺傷力，也許是個小石子，———榮格幹的？阿爾琪緊張地回過頭去看對方是生了什麽念頭，看到腳後面的位置有壹截煙頭。

“長官，還有事？”阿爾琪有點不爽，但是他可不會被激怒，還能扯出半個笑臉。

“妳這樣有什麽意義？”榮格靠著樹，“對妳來說哪個陣營都不重要。”

阿爾琪正過來面對他，“那妳呢？”他反問道，“我也沒看出來妳多愛這件事。”

榮格罕見地笑出聲，“哈哈……”這個男人脫下帽子摸了摸頭發，又把帽子戴好。

“上壹次，我們敗在了這裏，”榮格慢慢說，“妳知道前面是哪嗎？——阿登森林。”

“我們即將穿過那裏，”他面無表情繼續說著，“這是真的，妳大可把這個難以置信的事情告訴他們。”

“但那不會改變什麽。”

榮格看向他，尖銳的眼神似乎是想要洞察什麽：“更何況，人微言輕，妳的話他們能信幾分？”

“我完成任務而已，”阿爾琪勉勉強強地說，“信不信是他們的事。”

“可以，很有趣，”榮格向他走過來，壹步壹步頗為驚心，“妳是個很有趣的人，雖然貪生怕死、嬉皮笑臉……壹點都沒有軍人的樣子，就是個痞子。”

“那真是蒙您厚愛。”

阿爾琪察覺到了壹絲危險的氣息，就好像他躲在戰壕裏但周圍已經壹個人都沒有了那樣孤立無援，他僵立在原地，正準備出於防衛心理挪動腳步，而榮格已經拉住他的手臂。

他從來沒想過——沒想過榮格會吻他，從來沒人吻過他，盡管榮格只是很快地吻了他的嘴角，穩重輕盈，就像他只是在阿爾琪臉上用手戲謔地拍了兩下，阿爾琪的表情還呆滯著，他沒有反應過來。

“壹把刀，”榮格的語氣倒是顯露他的真正心情並不是什麽好東西，“偏偏是殺不了人的那種。”

“這難道不好？”阿爾琪明白他的意思了。

他松開自己的腰帶，解開扣子，寬寬松松的軍褲掉得很幹脆，手往裏襯袋裏壹摸，阿爾琪慶幸自己還留著幾個配備的安全套。

榮格，他對自己——呸，能有什麽感情？

面子不等於尊嚴，從垃圾堆裏爬出來的阿爾琪倒是很明白這壹點，但顯然對他苛刻的榮格不這麽想，同樣的，其他知道他的人也不這麽想。很多人看不慣他或者瞧不起他，覺得他就是個不要臉的小混蛋，那又怎麽樣？

他不是哲學家，從來不思考活著的意義，比起這個，思考壹下等會回隊伍要怎麽樣才能得到不露馬腳都更有意義。


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

壹股腐爛中的清涼木的味道刺進他的鼻腔。

命令聲中阿爾琪在睡夢裏驚醒，帳篷外天色還很暗，他忽然意識到今天的早起是為了緊張的行軍，他們的裝甲車已經靠近了國界線，今天是關鍵時刻，歷史的轉折點就在即刻。

阿爾琪收起被褥，迅速整理好自己的著裝，地板上散落的壹些雜物壹並背包裏去，外面士兵們已經準備收起帳篷，阿爾琪快步走出去跟著隊伍集合。

越過國界線的那壹刻註定有壹場戰役，阿爾琪希望自己活下來，當然，他也不在乎自己能不能挺過去。活下來就繼續活著，戰死了就死掉了嘛，無非就是兩個同樣無人在乎的結果。

生與死對他來說差異不大，但他想活下來的欲望更加強烈，畢竟人還是比較怕死的。

直到德軍的裝甲車部隊勢如破竹地攻入，阿爾琪才看清當前局勢的嚴峻，他幾乎沒有看出法軍的抵抗力，甚至完全能理解他們的可能到來的失敗。阿爾琪並不懂軍事理論或者社會學之類的，但是這個明眼人都能看說出來的實力差距，就像子彈碰石頭，叫他有些膽戰心驚。

那群人不可能贏。

現在他可沒時間考慮法國人。

不幸的是，阿爾琪隸屬的部隊被安排成為第壹批沖上去的士兵，難道這麽久以來他的好運氣就要到頭了嗎？阿爾琪在心裏嘆了口氣，頭壹回向根本不相信的上帝做了祈禱。

當他給步槍上膛的時候，他祈禱自己的子彈可以打偏射向自己的子彈；當他躲在戰壕裏面的時候，他祈禱手雷不要炸到他；當他前移到其他的壕溝裏時，他祈禱——

但上帝太忙了，太多人太祈求他，他沒有聽到阿爾琪的祈禱。

顯然大膽地把身體暴露在敵人視線內不是壹個好決策。就在阿爾琪聽從指令，躬下身子往前沖的時候，他意外的地感覺到小腿的疼痛感，這使得他磕絆了壹下，但意誌堅持著他繼續前進直到壕溝裏。

他沒有時間去管小腿的火辣刺痛，給步槍上膛，馬上投入在戰爭中去，他知道他會贏的，他不會死，那個傷口他可沒空管，反正子彈取出來就是了。

感染之類的都是最糟糕的假設。

阿爾琪罵了幾句臟話。

負隅頑抗的火力歇斯底裏，他不得不瞄準開槍打掉他的敵人。他拖著小腿移動到壹個更合適的位置，對著壹顆冒出來的頭盔開了幾槍。

在臉頰被子彈劃傷的那壹瞬間，他看著那個人倒下了，就好像他祈禱自己的子彈打偏，但是卻打中了，相對的，對方的子彈打偏了。

他意識到自己實打實地殺掉了壹個活人。

戰役如他所料很快結束，阿爾琪舒了壹口氣，他躺在擔架上半死不活的，他感覺自己身心俱疲就像是爬過了幾座高山而沒有盡頭。

阿爾琪在搖搖晃晃的擔架上睡了過去。

“他的狀況不錯。”

腐爛木頭的味道又把他吵醒了。

來不及抱怨休息的時間太短，阿爾琪就被眼前男人的瞪視弄得無話敢說了，“我何德何能能讓長官您來壹趟。”他嗤笑壹聲，閉上眼把臉轉過去。

“是例行探望，不只是妳壹個人。”榮格不懷感情的語氣讓整個戰場都冷酷起來，他的冷酷程度可能精神病醫生也不過如此了。

“我多久能走？”阿爾琪問。

醫生回答道：“很快，最多壹周之後。”

“只是讓妳拄著拐杖走而已，”榮格指出，“妳不是重傷員，到時候行軍沒人擡著妳。”

阿爾琪沒脾氣地哼哼兩聲，似乎是對這番話有所不滿，但卻也沒做什麽更多的表示。

如榮格所說，很快他就離開了阿爾琪的床位，軍靴的踢踏聲移動遠去，這時候阿爾琪才偷偷摸摸睜開壹只眼睛去瞄老軍官的側影，他面無表情地和醫生確認傷員的情況，很認真。

他發現了阿爾琪的偷窺，用眼神督促他收回冒犯的目光，但阿爾琪只是壞笑了壹下，與他視線相對峙，榮格想他真是仗著英勇負傷而傲慢了。

榮格走到下壹個床位時阿爾琪收回了視線，但這時候壹個傳令兵跑了進來，朝榮格敬禮，“長官，黨衛軍的漢斯•蘭達上校到了。”他報告。

“他來幹什麽……”榮格有些疑惑。

阿爾琪猜測他們之間曾經認識，不然以榮格有些古板的性格鐵定是直接出去迎接高壹級的長官了。不過黨衛軍來前線突擊隊會有什麽能做的事情？難道就只是來看看老朋友？

嘁.他才不會信。

“上校似乎急著見妳——”話音剛落，篷簾掀起，壹個漆黑的人影彎腰鉆了進來，光線不夠亮，阿爾琪甚至只能看見他帽子下的下巴和露出壹小截的脖子。

他脫下帽子，走到榮格面前，微微頷首算是敬禮，榮格陰著臉，向他回禮然後伸出手去，與之相握。阿爾琪看見壹個半白頭發的長相不算有力的人，從面貌看不出他的腦海裏在想什麽。

“又見到妳了，榮格，”軍官禮貌地笑著說道，“我是黨衛軍的漢斯•蘭達上校。”

榮格的眼神從病床身上移開，“蘭達上校，”他微微瞇起眼睛，“黨衛軍的人來這有何貴幹？”

“不要著急，老朋友，”蘭達微笑，掃了壹眼阿爾琪這壹排的傷員，“妳不請我先去妳辦公室坐坐嗎？”

“三百年沒見過的老朋友。”榮格嘀咕壹句，撇下病床上的士兵，移步跟蘭達壹起離開這裏。

阿爾琪想他總算能睡個好覺了。

那可憐的壹點點嗎啡可不能支撐這麽久。

榮格壹路上都在揣測漢斯•蘭達的心思，他不敢往更好的方向想，他知道黨衛軍的到來不會有什麽好事，但他不覺得自己隊伍裏有猶太人。那又會是什麽事情能夠驚動漢斯•蘭達呢？

“這壹個月妳們都會很忙，”蘭達找了把椅子坐下，“但最終的勝利是必然的。”

“妳來做什麽？”榮格沒心情跟他客套。

“真的這麽著急？”漢斯笑了壹下，柔和的面孔莫名其妙有些尖利。

榮格逼視著他，沒有說話，這份沈默讓漢斯挑了壹下眉，這叫榮格更加不爽。“我目前不能告訴妳，”漢斯說道，“我會在這呆上壹段時間，放心，不會打擾到妳們。”

仍然是沈默，漢斯知道自己不討喜，於是無奈地攤了壹下手，起身，榮格等不及要送走他了，“請吧。”他為上校掀開篷簾。

“小心言行，榮格。”低下腦袋的漢斯用尖利的目光警告他。

另壹邊阿爾琪被痛醒了。

他恨不得切掉自己的左小腿，但考慮到那會更痛他就不敢想象了，帳篷裏呻吟的聲音從未休止過，阿爾琪不喜歡這裏的氣氛。

壹個醫生走進來，阿爾琪懶得搭理他，當他走近的時候，阿爾琪卻不得不打起精神來。

“有事？”阿爾琪懶洋洋的，不讓自己的疼痛顯得那麽丟人。

“妳的消息很有用，我們警告了法國人，”他低下頭說道，口罩讓他聲音有點模糊，“但他們認為那是分散聯軍兵力的小伎倆。”

“所以仍然沒用。”阿爾琪覺得好笑。

“榮格知道妳是什麽人，但是不在乎，”他佯裝查看病單，“這很有用。”

“他遲早要弄死我的，別把他想的太蠢。”阿爾琪伸手去拿床邊的水杯。

“現在局勢緊張，德軍的套路我們摸不明白，”他看起來要走了，“我會再聯系妳。”

阿爾琪在心裏暗暗罵了句狗娘養的。

他相信壹切都在榮格掌握之中，給他點看似重要的情報去交差，但卻無傷痛癢，相應的，這之後阿爾琪沒法為自己謀私利了。他們的交易變化了，榮格不會在乎，但卻讓阿爾琪不滿，他感覺自己虧了。

夜深人靜的時候，還有人想要他不得安生。

事情之多讓他心煩意亂，有人在他床邊站住，他聞到壹股煙味，煙癮又開始在心裏面蠢蠢欲動，他真想管這家夥要根煙。

“能給我根煙嗎，”阿爾琪閉著眼睛說，“長官？”

“下壹次。”對方平靜地回答。

“還等下壹次？”阿爾琪笑了笑，“我要是明天就死了怎麽辦？”

這番消極推斷他沒有回答，只是悄悄在阿爾琪床邊坐下。“想死的話是多麽容易，阿爾琪，”他聲音粘稠，說不開，“妳真想死嗎？”

阿爾琪咽了壹口唾沫，不知道榮格這話是什麽深意，他堪堪回答：“當然不。”

忽然榮格附身去湊到阿爾琪面前，距離之近讓他差點以為對方要吻他了，“所以不要著急。”他說。

“妳是這唯壹想活下去的。”

他的拇指劃過阿爾琪的下唇。


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

種種經驗證明，人可以不計代價地去獲取生活必需品，為了活下去，甚至可以殺掉其他人。這是為了活著而必須的，所以在這樣的至高需求下，無論做什麽都應該被原諒。以生存為名的作為是壹切作為的制高點。

阿爾琪時常會類似這樣思考。

接下來幾場間歇的戰役他由於腿傷而缺席，這反倒讓他心裏舒服了很多，這真奇怪，他本以為自己什麽都不在乎的，沒想到對殺人與被殺還是會感到某種的恐懼。

他躺在病床上感覺是如此舒暢，他寧願自己就這麽壹睡不起了，真的，算了。也許是因為他心態很好的緣故，他恢復得比醫生估計的快，雖然也沒快多少。——又或者是因為醫生放寬了要求，畢竟子彈沒有進去多深，傷口也沒有感染。

沒辦法，那就只能撐拐杖走了嘛。

阿爾琪心有怨念地看著那根拐杖，“我不要這玩意，”他對護士說，“我好得差不多了。”

“妳會後悔的，長官，”護士皺著眉頭接過被退給她的拐杖，“最好不要懷疑醫生的決斷。”

“我很好。”阿爾琪瞄了壹眼纏緊繃帶的小腿。

護士小姐壹直凝視著他。

不擅長應付女人的確是個重大缺陷，到最後阿爾琪也沒有成功把兩根拐杖都退回去，他被迫留下壹根，否則護士說就壹根也別退。

阿爾琪壹個人走在隊伍後面。他請求回到隊伍裏去，而不是在傷兵連裏，雖然醫生覺得他的情況可行了，但他已經跟不上前線部隊。於是他只能跟在另壹支隊伍後面，他在這種氛圍中感到窒息。病床是這樣，拐杖是這樣，傷兵連是這樣，這些東西叫他感覺不想再活下去。

他永遠只有兩個選擇：要麽活著，要麽死去。這兩個選項他自認為都不會主動尋求。雖然他可以死，只要幹脆利落；他也可以活，無論方式方法。

然而他不走極端路線，他是個賴皮鬼，活著想死，快死要活，反正就是沒骨氣，他才不管，他腦子裏胡思亂想只要自己開心，其實大多數人都這樣，他也壹樣又有什麽錯？阿爾琪哼哼。

總之，既然離死亡還有段距離，那他就要活下去，畢竟他也沒什麽尋死的必要。

他還好，靠著壹根木頭拐杖勉勉強強跟在隊伍後面。周圍彌漫著硝煙的氣味，阿爾琪揉了揉鼻子，總覺得戰火的余孽像壹只飛蟲騷弄他，他又不得不揉了下眼睛。

壹路上接連不斷地傳來“好消息”，他恐怕是要跟榮格在巴黎見面了。這實在是壹個不太好笑的笑話，雖然他並不堅定站在現在的陣營，但他仍然感覺不太妙，但是他不管那麽多，上面叫他幹什麽他就裝模作樣幹壹下。

或者這以後他就再也見不到榮格，萬壹那混蛋明天就被法國人壹槍擊斃了，或者他們這個傷兵連被偷襲（顯然他們沒有反抗力量），他被殺了，壹切不就都完了麽？

死後他要是變成了魔鬼就叫榮格抽煙抽死。不過考慮到他們之間還沒那麽深仇大恨，可能最多就只是叫他抽煙被煙嗆，喝酒被酒嗆。

當阿爾琪撞到前面的士兵時，他發現自己走神有點嚴重，“發生了什麽？”阿爾琪問這個陌生人。

“我們要到了，”士兵說，“他們說。”

阿爾琪感到更疑惑了，“那為什麽停下？”他追問。

但沒有再得到什麽回復。

他只得耐著性子坐在原地等待，他不知道為什麽中途停下，既然已經要到了，那為什麽還要停下？這沒有道理，除非前面的路不通。

為什麽前路不通？

這家夥沒有再無意義地思考下去。

第三天他們進了小鎮，阿爾琪做的第壹件事就是把拐杖還回去，他覺得自己已經不需要了。這個鎮和之前的那個看起來大抵相同，因為都已經被坦克的碾壓以及炮火的轟擊變成廢墟。總的軍隊集合了，這時候阿爾琪才知道那天停止行軍的原因是什麽。

法國人的抵抗力量比他們預想的稍微強壹點，壹路上據說沒有像樣的抵抗，但終歸還是需要壹些時間來掃平障礙。

能活動的傷兵各回各營，安頓下來之後阿爾琪感到些許的困意，他把自己裹在煙氣裏，企圖獲得壹點安慰。他不知道自己為什麽忽然脆弱了壹些，盡管心裏頭仍然那麽空洞好像什麽都沒有，但是他卻覺得擁擠。

煙頭被按滅在橡膠鞋跟後面，時間不壹會兒就過去了好多，阿爾琪腿腳不太靈便，回到營隊裏，理所當然得到了壹些人的嗤笑，他們不知道阿爾琪這麽拼命幹什麽，所以他們認為他的傷是因為他的笨拙和愚蠢。

而阿爾琪懶得爭辯，反正他已經賴活著這麽久了，多幾條流言蜚語又有什麽影響？他不是他自己，而是無數個人眼裏構成的模樣，阿爾琪只覺得他們無聊。

多抽點煙就會好的。

無所謂的，壹切照常，永遠壹樣。

榮格找到阿爾琪的時候，這家夥正在跟壹個士兵壹起坐在教堂炸了壹部分的階梯上抽煙，他自顧自地給對方講故事，甚至故意不理會榮格的靠近，另壹個人也就順著阿爾琪壹起囂張，直到長官站在他們面前，阿爾琪才又是躬身又是賠笑的，好像是那麽回事。

這小混蛋就是矛盾本身，他身上遍布著神聖的下賤，恥辱的高尚，滾燙的冷漠。他是如此紮手，直叫榮格咬牙切齒。

妳看他就是笑呵呵的，開那種小孩子才開的玩笑，他人很難笑自己還覺得好笑，知道大家都拿他當工具人，還壹臉樂得其所的樣子，說什麽“我就是這樣”之類的，這家夥樂於接受命令的模樣、謙卑的模樣、侍奉人的模樣，誰都可以給似的。

這叫榮格感到壹些……嫉妒。

連續好幾天的閃電作戰讓他感到精疲力盡，按以往的經驗來講，他早就不該像個新兵壹樣容易累了，但這壹次不壹樣，榮格感到累，壹種奇怪的疲憊像是現在他感受到的憤怒壹樣突如其來。

他嫉妒阿爾琪，他感覺很不好。

他嫉妒這小混蛋可以隨心所欲地活著，簡簡單單，事不關己，活著像他這樣該多爽快。他猛然意識到這是壹種要命的貪念。

“阿爾琪•希科克斯。”

這還是阿爾琪第壹次被榮格叫到自己的名字，他都快拼不好他的姓氏了，榮格還叫他。他後頸發涼，“長官，有事？”他問。

榮格沒有說話，可他的眼睛看著阿爾琪生毛，阿爾琪看著旁邊這個碰巧遇到的煙友似乎尷尬到無地自容的倒黴樣子，覺得其實有趣，但懶得再讓他遭罪，反正榮格針對的是他。

只有他有膽子在榮格面前投機取巧。

“嘿，妳是不是還要……回去做準備來著，”阿爾琪隨口找了個毫不清楚的理由，“天快黑了。”

“回妳的營裏去。”榮格也應。

這士兵大赦壹般抽完最後壹口，把煙頭丟進瓦礫裏面，快步走離開了榮格和阿爾琪的對峙。

“妳不忙？”阿爾琪大著膽子坐下繼續抽，他舍不得浪費每壹支煙。

“短暫的休息，”榮格仍然站在那裏，“妳們在說什麽？”

“妳怎麽不休息？”阿爾琪看過去，不回答。

他又不說話了，“妳站在那裏又不能休息，”阿爾琪嘀咕壹句，“真的不坐嗎？”

“有點事，關於妳的。”榮格盡量把話說的凝煉。

“妳想要我立正站好嗎？”阿爾琪反問。

榮格沒有回答，他只是僵直著。

“妳就站在那不動嗎？”阿爾琪偏過臉去，往後看了壹眼教堂裏面，多虧了轟炸讓屋頂塌了壹角，夕陽下的光線還能讓他看清裏面的模樣。

“教堂裏面有凳子的嘛……”阿爾琪起身拍拍屁股，煙頭丟到壹邊，榮格幹看著他，“進去坐。”

阿爾琪自顧自走進去，忽然像壹只沒牽繩子的狗壹樣回頭看壹眼榮格，發現他跟了進來，這叫他反而是緊張了，到底是什麽事情叫他還要避著人。

事實上阿爾琪剛走到凳子旁邊壹屁股坐下，他就被榮格叫住了，“記得那封信嗎？”榮格壹只手撐著長凳的扶手。

“哪壹封？”阿爾琪裝作不知道。

榮格從衣袋裏拿出那封信，它從信封裏取出來，展開，短短幾行字，手寫的字跡工整。

看完阿爾琪悄悄咽了口唾沫，下意識把手放進褲袋子裏——裏面壹直有把小刀，他用它開罐頭。

“什麽意思？”阿爾琪明知故問。

<恕我直言，卡爾，妳的隊伍裏有個間諜，這可不是什麽好事。>

“妳想要這封信嗎？”榮格的語氣飄忽不定，“我可以把它給妳，而妳可以銷毀它……當然我也可以讓漢斯•蘭達莫名其妙在妳的背包裏找到它。”

“為什麽妳不直接這麽做呢？”阿爾琪咬著牙。

“我想知道妳到底想怎麽樣。”老軍官說。

“妳只是想取笑刁難我罷了。”

“隨便妳怎麽想。”

“對，反正都壹樣。”

忽然小混蛋被壹個用力推倒在凳子上，腦袋痛了壹下，對方的手壓著他的脖子下方，讓他感覺有些窒息，他看著對方的雙手，視線上移又緩緩看向對方的眼睛，壹聲不吭。

手指不巧探進他的衣領裏面，粗糙的皮膚發燙，榮格不想深入，但是卻留戀，他的虎口抵在阿爾琪的喉結上，阿爾琪幾乎不敢吞咽。

寂靜之中阿爾琪始終死盯著那張信紙，仿佛那上面有著他能夠繼承的巨額遺產，妳能察覺他的眼神擔憂而貪婪，他不知道榮格是怎麽想的，因此他感到擔憂，而貪婪是因為他的欲望。

他很輕易妥協。

“我要帶著這封信離開。”阿爾琪要求道。

“當然。”榮格應允。

顯然榮格太狠心了，還尚未痊愈的腿傷讓阿爾琪註定不能承受劇烈運動，但他卻不得不挨受身體的碰撞，如果他還沒有這麽無力，也許榮格的粗暴和蠻橫會傷害他，但現在他是如此無力，就連對方敷衍的觸摸都能讓他愉悅。

“妳跟他說了個什麽故事？”

“沒什麽……”

阿爾琪並沒有那麽多話可講。他並不是話嘮，只是環境特殊，時不時冒出腦子的字眼們壹直憋著沒地方吐出來就會忍不住蹦出來，但這並不意味著他話很多。

“說壹部電影而已。”

沈默總是讓他感到壓抑。

無聊的電影，無非是熒幕情人的接吻。榮格想著，抓著他的小腿腳踝，那裏離受傷的位置很近，當他的手指不小心劃過傷口大致的位置時，阿爾琪會瞬間聯想到疼痛，雖然他知道那是壹種想象，但是卻異常真實。

受過傷的地方就是會這樣。他見過壹次榮格身上的傷疤，壹般而言他並不能有這個榮幸被“嚴肅對待”，如果他們的每壹次做愛都只被視為交易，那麽他們就只是簡單地完成交易而已，阿爾琪自己也覺得並不需要脫去衣物，但那壹次他看見了榮格肩膀上的壹道不長不短的刀疤。

如果自己觸碰那刀疤他會痛嗎？

這個問題沒有被多想，而是快速地切換到了其他的問題上。

繃帶會不會松開？阿爾琪瞄了壹眼，但他想護士纏得很緊，應該不會有大問題，如果松了的話那又要麻煩壹趟了，走路對現在的他來說是個小難事——榮格拍了壹下他的臉頰，讓他回過神來。

人到底可以堅持到什麽境地？

“妳在想電影嗎？”

“不，長官。”

妳跟我倒沒什麽話講。榮格咽回去壹句話，把信留在他的手邊離開，順便還丟下了壹包開過封的煙。——您真慷慨。

他休息了壹會，把剩下的那兩根煙從軟紙盒裏抽出來收進兜裏，然後又繼續躺了壹會。昏暗中他垂下手摸索著，終於抓住那張信，無意識地把用左手把它揉了個稀爛。

原來他還可以堅持下去。

只是煙又不夠抽了。


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

他覺得自己可能會先於榮格抽煙抽死。

這也許是他的錯覺，他感覺榮格開始關註他，就好像他們不再是簡單的顧客與商人的關系了，但阿爾琪又想不出他們還可以存在哪種親密關系——沒錯，商人和顧客的關系是親密的，因為他們之間存在壹些“溝通”，對比之下，長官和下屬的關系就疏遠多了不是嗎？

最好是錯覺。阿爾琪匆匆忙忙想著，畢竟眼下他得先把事情做完，不能開小差。榮格不喜歡自己用手碰他，搞不清是因為他覺得士兵的指甲縫裏不幹凈還是因為男人的手掌粗糙，畢竟他不是允許過那個綠裙子姑娘碰他嗎？阿爾琪只能給他口交，他感覺生理性的惡心，雖然早已教唆自己忘記了恥辱感，但是身體的反應卻沒辦法抵抗。

比起屁股，被幹嘴更讓他覺得自己像個妓女，他不知道為什麽。沒有下次了，他篤定地發誓。口腔裏的津液隨著吞吐胡亂地流到嘴外面，沒空去擦，極好地潤滑了陰莖，幾乎要讓它深入到咽喉，那可不行。榮格耐性太好總讓他筋疲力竭，好在這並不是終點。

榮格把他臉朝下按在硬木桌子上，反倒是給了些安慰，不看著榮格相似的臉反而讓他安心，他大可把對方當成壹個普通人。普通人多好，普通人不會給他帶來麻煩，普通人他可以無所顧忌。

二人本質上其實都屬於缺言少語的類型，阿爾琪表現在自言自語，榮格表現在憋在心裏，總之就是無話可說。同樣的，做愛的時候更加沈默，仿佛壹層帶刺的鐵絲網橫亙在嘴唇和舌頭之間，喉嚨裏都是壕溝，聲音就躲在裏面。

慣例沒有前戲，阿爾琪第壹次之後就學會自己做好準備來忍受他的粗魯，反正早點結束也沒什麽不好，他始終堅信自己之於榮格不過是壹個恰當的發泄器械，壹個工具，陰莖挺進來，陰莖抽出去，從不管自己的感受，就只是讓他感覺舒服就行，就這樣阿爾琪也沒什麽可反對的。

他相信榮格從未在乎他。他也許是有那麽壹點在乎榮格吧，畢竟他壹直以來都是壹個人，沒有朋友也沒有親人，就算是榮格這種人，居然也能算是他的親密夥伴了，理由居然是上床次數最多。然而榮格從未在乎他——這不是很正常嗎？榮格只是給他煙、啤酒和情報，不是吻、微笑和擁抱。

阿爾琪把頭枕在右臂上，臉藏在左臂臂彎裏頭，背後的沖撞讓他暈暈乎乎的，他不得不承認自己光是被幹後面就要射了，而且比榮格快，該死的，混賬，管他的，變態。老軍官抓著他的腰讓他感覺有點痛，好像指甲有點嵌進肉裏，他倒希望榮格弄傷他，某種程度上去越嚴重越好，如果是那樣，他就能拿到壹些“補償”。

他真的射了，但榮格沒停。這壹切都並不是被他控制的，而是被另壹個人，阿爾琪悶悶地哼聲，不知道多久榮格才離開了他的身體，把套子扯掉打上結丟到壹邊。

慣例。  
  
“他知道是我嗎？”

趁著榮格抽起煙的勢頭，阿爾琪問。

“還不清楚……”

榮格瞥了壹眼飛快穿上衣裝的阿爾琪，真像是某種潔身自好的下流。他發覺對方銀色的皮帶扣背著光太過亮眼，壹定是很細心地把它擦幹凈，連同靴子也是閃閃發亮。

幹涸的喉嚨說不上話來，阿爾琪只得把牢騷憋回去，換幾句有價值的話盡快完事。

“行吧，那這壹次妳給我什麽？”

榮格瞅了眼開封的那包煙，“駱駝牌，”他拉了壹下嘴角，“剩下的都給妳。”

“這麽大方！？”阿爾琪將信將疑，但怕榮格是開玩笑，連忙麻利地伸手把煙包收進袋子裏。

賺大發了，阿爾琪感覺自己的壞心情和胡思亂想壹掃而光，滿腦子都是煙草帶來的愉悅感覺，他打量榮格，這家夥已經開始看文件，對他沒了興趣，似乎他已經可以離開這裏了。

阿爾琪溜了出去，找了個空地去抽會煙。

也許是太急、太緊張的緣故，第壹口他就被嗆到了，或者是他還沒熟悉這牌子煙的脾氣。總之咳嗽的感覺是這麽的不舒服，好像他快要把內臟都抖擻出來了似的。緩了緩之後，阿爾琪摸了塊地盤著腿坐著下，眼睛盯著自己的小腿出神。

他想起來，把那封揉皺又展平的信拿出來抓在手裏。

卡爾。

卡爾•榮格……真奇怪。

剩下的煙頭被碾滅在信紙上老軍官的名字上，焦黑的炭末附著在上面。他的手有點顫抖，不知道是冷的還是壹瞬間的意外反應，又或許是心神不寧，只是更加煩躁。

這麽久了他才知道那個老軍官姓甚名誰。

這真是壹件過分好笑的事情，阿爾琪不禁勉強地笑了笑，他自己知道笑容的勉強，但他真的是覺得好笑的，只是他不知道為什麽笑不太出來。

那個黨衛軍的原來是來查隊伍裏的奸細的，阿爾琪心裏震了震，他的直覺告訴他那家夥不是什麽好惹的貨色，畢竟不靠上戰場拿槍殺敵都能晉升到上校，他在某些方面的能力肯定異於常人。

可能他阿爾琪要栽在這裏了。

榮格可不會保他，實話說這封信有不有都無所謂，只是阿爾琪不放心，鬼知道榮格怎麽想的！陰晴不定的，捉摸不透。

漢斯•蘭達很快就會查到他的，或者他已經知道了，只是缺少壹個契機除掉他。聽說那個家夥是個斯文人，殺人像寫字，滿臉的輕松快活。這可是他做不到的事情，他可沒法變成那樣。

當然，榮格是不會保他這條賤命的，他有自己的原則和打算，所以別想了，這世道誰都別想活得輕松。

下午阿爾琪睡意滿滿，但腦子清醒得很，完全是因為緊張感而睡不著，他想起過去自己在偷偷摸摸溜進電影院的時候，每部電影他都看的津津有味，從來不睡覺，但現在不行了，戰爭在慢慢磨滅他的心智，他快變成壹個只會送屁股和開槍的二十世紀傻子。——噢，還有罵娘和跑路。

他必須壹次次對自己重申“我不在乎那麽多”，否則他免不了陷入焦躁之中。緩慢的變化在他的意識裏產生，壹開始他的確是散漫又放縱，但他忽然開始認為自己惡劣起來。他為什麽要開槍？他為什麽要在這裏賭命？他為什麽要上戰場？

他突然離死亡非常近。

“小餐刀。”

這個許久未被調侃的昵稱引起了阿爾琪註意，他咂了下嘴，擡起頭去看低著眼睛註視他的榮格，壹時間不知道怎麽搞的說不出話。

“有事？”

沒人阿爾琪才敢裝腔作勢。

他現在提心吊膽，除了擔心那個黨衛軍隨時可能回來抓他，他還得提防著這個神出鬼沒的老軍官，免得被找麻煩。只不過他現在真的是沒有心情，否則他倒是不介意。

“馬上又要行軍了，”榮格頓了頓，“我很好奇妳上次跟那家夥說了個什麽電影？”

“長官，這時候妳還有閑工夫聽？”阿爾琪調侃道，站起來準備走。

“我要妳告訴我，”榮格加了點聲量，叫住他，“妳可以當它是壹個小小的命令。”

他哪能被允許忤逆。

小混蛋癟了下嘴，手繞到脖子後面去搔了搔後頸，顯得有些局促不安的樣子。

“這不像妳了，榮格。”

他用姓氏尊稱他而疏遠他。

“妳也不像剛開始那樣了，阿爾琪。”

而他下意識說了名字。

妳剛開始不是那樣子的，妳明明是個不要臉的賴子，玩什麽高尚？榮格在心裏默默說道。

妳為什麽改變了？

“妳真的想聽故事？”阿爾琪皺著眉頭，就像拿起壹杯燙手的開水暖手，“那會無聊的。”

榮格點了點頭。

很少有人知道阿爾琪以前在下城的經歷，他雖然死皮賴臉混跡各大歌廳，但是他也愛偷溜進電影院偷看在放映的電影，如果合適他就直接溜進去，不合適就去收買檢票員，反正影院也坐不滿，多壹個不多，少壹個不少，實在不行他就站在角落。

得益於這些經歷，他攢了很多故事，他很聰明，用這些故事編制了很多段自己虛假的過去，“對，夥計，我之前在法國待過，就是巴黎那……”，“噢？美國？熟得不得了！”，“意大利嘛……不就是那樣嗎？”——類似的，沒準他真的很適合做間諜。

是電影給了他可笑的所謂真實的人生，除此以外他壹無所有，太慘了。

這壹切終歸是虛假的，他並不能太久地維持謊言，最終他回歸到沒有出身沒有地位的下城混子，要不是戰爭混了口香飯吃，他打賭遲早有壹天要餓死。他並不是不想踏實地找個工作，只是他沒有辦法這樣。

“女主角很美，我很喜歡她，她的美貌無與倫比，美艷動人，但卻似乎拒人千裏。她是個德國人，”阿爾琪小心地說，“她在裏面演了壹個舞女。”

老軍官似乎無動於衷的樣子，“她很有名，妳不知道嗎？”阿爾琪問，“瑪琳•黛德麗。”

“不知道。”榮格實話實說，他並不喜歡花上壹個小時坐在黑暗中盯著大屏幕，那很無聊。

“那真可惜，”他挑眉，“電影開始出現了壹個像妳壹樣，留著胡子，板著臉的男人……但他估計比妳老多了，帶著圓眼鏡，西裝革履，是壹個大學教授，他在壹所嚴格的學校教書。”

“他意外得知自己的壹群學生要去歌廳看女主角表演，”阿爾琪回憶著，“於是他決定去把這些不守規矩的學生抓回來，就遇上了風情萬種的女主角。”

阿爾琪覺得自己講故事很無聊，但是他的暫停並沒有讓榮格理解到這壹點，“他愛上了她，”他幹巴巴地說，“而她只是想玩弄他，這個男人費盡心思總算讓她成了他的新娘。”

“但最終這是個悲劇。”

榮格壹直沒說話，又擺出了那副令人難以參透的面孔，叫阿爾琪說不上話，只能是謹慎地偷窺他的細微的表情，防止自己又惹不快。

“什麽悲劇？”榮格問。

“呃……”被問到的阿爾琪咽了壹口唾沫，“這位教授死在講臺上。”

“噢，這樣。”榮格的耐心可不多見。

“還有什麽事情？”阿爾琪有點不知所措。

“妳有沒有考慮過妳自己？”

“為了什麽？”

“處境、地位，決定妳能不能活下去。”

“那有什麽用處？”

“至少妳現在很危險，”榮格壓低嗓門，“或早或晚他就要找上妳的。”

“我知道，”阿爾琪嘟囔，“但我沒辦法。”

“我本不應該告訴妳，”榮格語氣放輕，“但是妳……不想死不是嗎？”

“好吧，”阿爾琪扯了個笑容，“那我還能活多久？”

生活就是這樣，短暫的平和給妳造成了它放過妳的錯覺，然後又用壹大堆糟糕事置妳於死地。

阿爾琪想自己真他媽的是個哲學天才。

這個問題讓榮格沈默了。

“那部電影叫什麽名字？”他轉移了話題。

“妳想幫我嗎？”阿爾琪快速地否定了自己，“不——不可能，當我沒說過。”

這個小混蛋永遠不會知道他冒著危險幫他掩蓋了多少叛徒的痕跡，蘭達可不會顧及他們以前的情誼，當然他也不會顧忌任何其他，他可是忠心耿耿地為了國家。

反觀他，他真是壹個叛徒。

“那我現在是在做什麽？”

他本來不應該在乎阿爾琪•希科克斯的。

“抱歉，長官。”

他忽然低下臉去，不敢出氣。他也不知道自己為什麽要道歉，可能就是忽然害怕了，或者忽然愧疚了——但他有什麽必要呢？他沒有。

誰也不知道這條路該怎麽走下去，本來阿爾琪就不抱有希望，這下他更加為難了。

無話可說，無路可走，無處安身。

“《藍天使》，”阿爾琪自顧自說，“長官。”

當妳有空的時候去看吧，阿爾琪遐想。

當戰爭……不，還是算了吧。


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

我們都知道，人不能壹直把悲傷留給自己，總有壹天要還給世界。任何事物的承載能力都是有限的，盈滿則溢，無數事例證實著這個真理。

厭恨是壹種詭秘的、隱逸的、下等的情感，但其實厭恨是愛慕的進壹輪升級。

“愛恨是低賤和卑微，只有漠然才平等。”*，也許真的就是這樣吧？無論是正面的還是負面的情感，無非都是自己心意在乎的結果，若不在乎，怎麽會惦記呢？只要妳開始惦記了，無論回憶是完整還是破碎，都開始變得異常真實。

愛是卑微，恨是卑微；愛是低賤，恨也是低賤，原本不應該如此，原本我們都相信愛情是平等與尊重，但事實證明、事實如此、事實不欺。

這些七七八八的東西纏著他的腦袋可那又怎麽樣呢，至少他現在醒悟了。

近日來阿爾琪試著去回到最初什麽也不在乎的狀態，那真是好的不能再好了，只有“不在乎”，他才能夠把自己放置在自由輕松的環境之中，如此他可以像假設再也推不動巨石的國王西西弗斯，仰面朝天沈沈倒下，可他曾強大到綁架死神嗎？他嗤笑。

失敗的悲傷也好，勝利的歡愉也好，生存下來也罷了，就這麽毀滅也罷了，都是瞬間的事情，可以大言不慚地講：只有壹件事會皆大歡喜。

那就是兩敗俱傷。

深夜他睡得很淺，隱隱約約聽到些窸窸窣窣的聲音，於是他被弄醒了，也許是那個愛打呼嚕的家夥，也可能是那個喜歡滾來滾去的多動癥，或者是那個總是失眠的思鄉客？阿爾琪不知道，迷迷糊糊把被子往上挪到耳朵旁邊，縮著身子捂嚴實。

第二天軍隊繼續開始行軍，阿爾琪狀態並不太好，他感覺自己像是感冒了，打出噴嚏使他開始懷疑這壹點，他不相信自己會感冒。盡管如此他還是把手伸進冰涼的水潭裏沖洗自己臟汙的手心，他嘶了壹下，涼氣竄進牙齒縫裏，提神醒腦。

岸邊的泥地太柔軟泥濘，阿爾琪的靴子陷進泥巴裏壹小截，他使了點勁把它拔出來，又把另只腳壓了進去，這可真叫人惱火，他只得耐著性子把另壹只腳扯出來，吸口氣——舊傷還沒去完全康復，疼痛這壹下他沒站穩。

於是他便壹個沒穩住跌倒在地上，勉強用手臂撐住不至於把下巴磕傷，身子壹部分在草地壹部分在泥巴地，沾汙了褲腳和袖管，亂糟糟。阿爾琪直接罵了出來，差點沒發火。

上天也刁難他嗎？

“希科克斯，真狼狽。”

連他自己都要快忘了的姓氏被叫到，阿爾琪緊蹙著眉毛擡眼望去，差點沒被嚇壹跳，他來不及清理自己身上的泥巴迅速站起身來，“長官。”阿爾琪咬著牙，什麽話也想不出來。

“想必妳知道我是誰，”上校挑了壹下眉，“阿爾琪•希科克斯。”

“我馬上回隊伍裏去，蘭達上校，”阿爾琪冷汗直冒，“您可放心，我不是要做逃兵。”

他轉身就往隊伍裏大步流星走去，“別著急，”漢斯叫住他，阿爾琪聽到紙張的窸窣聲，“我還有點事找妳呢。”

不祥的預感讓他萬分緊張，幾乎要讓身子發抖，“能有什麽事找我，長官？”阿爾琪慢慢悠悠轉過半邊身子，“我可是謹言慎行——”

阿爾琪被那封信弄得啞巴了。

那個被燒穿的印記赫然在那裏，揉皺又展平，不堪入目。他壹眼就知道那是榮格給他的那封密信。

“我找到了這個，”蘭達滿不在乎地嘀咕，“壓在包最下面，上面垛著幾個罐頭。”

操他媽的上帝，他為什麽忘了要把它燒了或者丟掉。

“啊呀，原來是您的嗎？這下找到失主了，”阿爾琪立即反應，“我昨天撿到這個。”

“信是寫給榮格上校的——妳不會不認識吧？”蘭達可不是蠢貨，“我可是聽說妳……”

“我發誓那都是謠言，長官，”阿爾琪逐漸找到說謊的感覺，“長官，榮格上校是看我作風不好，喜歡教訓我而已。”

“這麽說妳們交流還挺多？”

“我準備還的，但今天找的時候沒見了，”阿爾琪拼命解釋著，“原來是您拿走了。”

“這麽說榮格這家夥幾年沒見，原先那些小心謹慎的習慣通通沒有了，這麽重要的信也能丟——”

漢斯•蘭達頗有深意地瞥了他壹眼，裝模作樣地打量著信件，“但名字上還燒了個洞，怎麽看也不是他做出來的事情。”他說完懷疑地凝視著阿爾琪。

“也許有人先壹步撿到了，又丟了，”阿爾琪心驚膽戰，“那家夥說不準對他不滿，畢竟榮格上校脾氣不好，喜歡教訓人又嚴格，——我可不是對他有意見，您千萬別誤會。”

阿爾琪靜靜等待著榮格的下壹步質問，他知道自己沒有辦法逃過了這壹遭了，但是萬壹呢？

漢斯•蘭達表情放松，卻冷冷的。

是不是快要冬天了？

現在才五月呢。

讓人幹嘔的冰冷把阿爾琪的手指弄僵了，就好像他真的身處在十二月：松柏上掛著冰柱，雪花堆積在壹起，冬風刮過來就像拙劣的小提琴手在演奏，腳底下凍硬的土地連同厚厚的雪，寸步難行。

他要死了。盡可能還是要活下去吧？活下去……他可不是向漢斯•蘭達低頭。

但蘭達只是壹句話也不說。這讓他不知道蘭達到底在想什麽，他討厭這種拿不穩的感覺，就只能坐以待斃，對結果心裏沒底，對敵人猜不透。

“長官，沒事了我就回隊伍裏去了。”阿爾琪只想早點逃離這裏。

不等蘭達給出答應，阿爾琪轉身要走，邁開步子不敢回頭，他可沒做錯什麽，畢竟事實上他的長官是卡爾•榮格又不是漢斯•蘭達，他才不管這家夥。

忽然他聽到機關哢擦運動的聲音，那聲音他再熟悉不過了——是傷害、是厄運、是鮮血、是損失、是驚嚇、是絕望與死亡，是子彈上膛。

他噎下壹口恐懼，壹動不敢動。

今日就是他的死期。

死，對任何人來說或早或晚，但為什麽他已經寧願茍活在世界上也不願意找死掉的機會？答案，沒有答案，他只好奇子彈沒有在上膛之後就劃出槍膛，擊中他身體的任何部分。

也許是他想多了，沒準那是漢斯•蘭達想對其他地方開槍，沒準他只是開個玩笑。

只是——只是……找借口。

阿爾琪試探著、緩慢地轉過頭去，心中猜測那家夥會不會是個變態，就等著他轉過身的時候射殺他，觀賞他驚慌失措的表情。

但當他回頭的時候，他卻並沒有聽到開槍的聲音，反而自己被眼前的景象驚住了。

不遠處舉著槍的是漢斯•蘭達沒錯，但他不知道榮格為什麽會出現在這裏，甚至，他不知道給槍上膛的究竟是二人中的誰。榮格的眼神比蘭達更加尖銳，就算是阿爾琪轉過頭的那壹刻他也幾乎沒有動搖。

阿爾琪•希科克斯可完全沒想到這茬。

他看得出來卡爾正在挑戰他自己的原則，或者說已經打破了它，這完全不正常，他從來是要強迫自己去遵守原則的。他不該出現在這裏。

“把槍放下來。”他的聲音壓得相當低。

“卡爾，妳這是要做什麽？”蘭達面不改色。

“他是我的士兵，”榮格面不改色，“妳要處死他起碼也要告知我壹聲。”

“我這可是幫妳維護體面，悄悄處理掉……”蘭達說，“壹個間諜。”

這時候阿爾琪膽敢解釋什麽的話，也許就要被蘭達打死了，壹定是，“妳最好知道妳在做什麽，卡爾•榮格。”他警告道。

“信是我信手丟掉的，”榮格說起謊毫不費力，“妳寫的這個毫無根據的東西，妄自懷疑我的士兵是間諜，我看也沒看就放到桌子上……”

“拿來碾我的煙頭。”

“好心幫妳妳倒還不珍惜，”蘭達皺了壹下眉毛，“那我就沒辦法了！”

他看起來實在是很可惜這壹切的表情，讓接下來的壹連串熟練冷酷的動作壹氣呵成。給槍上膛，扣下扳機，子彈射出。

槍口正對著阿爾琪的要害，榮格想要去阻止，他緊張地在那壹瞬間推開蘭達，但為時已晚。那壹瞬間阿爾琪感覺到自己的身體有壹部分開始劇痛，灼燒、撕裂、腫脹，那樣的感覺又壹次快殺了他。

是他的肩膀、手臂還是肺？

“我根本不覺得妳在威脅我，榮格，”漢斯•蘭達從草地上爬起來，給槍上膛，準備結果敵人，“妳根本沒有那樣的決心，妳從以前開始就喜歡逞強。”

“太蠢了。”

阿爾琪希望他是帶了槍的，但他只有口袋裏的壹把小刀，壹無是處，他的腿上讓他沒法逃跑，他能感覺到他的身體在失血，他感覺他在慢慢死亡。

他沒法反抗即將到來的死亡，他只能告訴自己他早該死了，茍且偷生這麽久應該滿足了之類的——直到他又聽到壹聲槍聲。

是誰？

當蘭達難以置信地看著自己拿槍的那只手臂被打中時，槍掉到地上，而他完全沒反應過來，“妳從以前就壹直很自大，蘭達，”卡爾重新給槍上膛，“我不認為平白無故讓兩個軍官，壹個士兵帶著槍傷回隊裏是個好現象。”

“妳為什麽包庇這個小混蛋，這太蠢了，太可笑了，”他用另壹只手用力握住著自己的手臂，“荒謬！妳要叛國嗎？”

“不。”榮格肯定地回答。

“那我真想不到原因。”

“妳不能擅自射殺我的士兵。”

“他是間諜。”

“妳沒有證據。”

“我不需要證據。”

“那我也不需要妳‘幫’我。”

阿爾琪不知道自己最終將會被如何處置，也許他逃不過死刑，也許他還能再幸運地茍且壹會，但那真的有任何區別嗎？

他凝視著榮格，從未感覺他們如此遙遠。

甚至第壹面的時候也沒有，因為他現在覺得，連相像之處也完全不剩了。

“我會處置他，”榮格給出他的答復，“不用妳插手，我知道他是什麽人，我有我自己的打算。”

“阿爾琪•希科克斯將被調配到第43團。”

不再屬於卡爾•榮格統領的前線陣營。

“放他去偷竊我們最新的情報？”

“他雖然是間諜，但根本沒有用處，”卡爾鄙夷地說著，拾起漢斯掉落的手槍，“他所有密報都是我故意給他的假信息，妳沒必要除掉他。”

“有壹個沒用的間諜，總比除掉它換壹個更厲害的好。沒了我他根本沒有任何手段竊取情報。”

可笑至極。

“他說得對，正是如此！”阿爾琪免不了自我輕蔑的調侃，“長官，都是‘誤會’。”

“只不過是壹個廢物，不值得您再浪費子彈。”

他笑了，終於隨著笑感覺到肺部的抽搐。

他的肩膀在流血。

他的肺部在流血。

他的手臂在流血。

但是到底是哪裏在流血呢？

這起小小的糾紛沒有讓人知道，但他們的確白白浪費了壹些藥物和子彈，回來之後阿爾琪壹直都很想笑，他感覺自己徹底放松了。

他再也沒有糾結的必要了。

從現在開始，他也再不用擔心受怕了；從現在開始，榮格也不會在乎他了；從現在開始，他又是以前那個樂得自在的阿爾琪了。

無非是，換了個地方。

他終究是不會砍斷活人的脖頸的，壹沒這個膽識，二沒這個力量，他只是壹把細小鋸齒作刀鋒的小餐刀罷了，不是什麽師傅手底下拿石頭磨利索了的大刀，他能殺掉什麽呢？！誰也殺不了。他最多是被人平靜地拿在手指間，緩慢小心地來回切割，只為了讓半熟的肉塊方便下咽。

這種用具能有什麽殺傷力！妳以為他是什麽戰場上的利刃尖刀，敵人見了恐懼，戰友見了高興，開什麽玩笑？阿爾琪發誓這輩子唯壹殺死的人就是那個法國士兵，而且誰知道那是不是自己的作為，沒準是其他人打歪了，或者炸彈彈片？

只是壹把……沒什麽用的餐刀。

但這把刀將繼續行走下去，筆直地割開被血染的履帶車輪軋碾過的大地，切斷彈殼與地雷殘片，最終被戰爭擒住，伶仃倒下，爬行、摳弄、咳嗽、蜷縮、扭曲，卑微至極。

盡管如此，命運既定，他也會繼續走下去，因為除此之外，想象中的其他路徑沒有辦法踏足，也就是說除此之外無路可走。

無路可走了啊。

那就這樣吧。

壹九四〇年八月，上校卡爾•榮格遭到暗殺。

同年九月，士兵阿爾琪•希科克斯在戰場失蹤，戰場清理時並沒有找到其遺體，便按照戰死處理。

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此句引用自本文第二、四章寫手太太尚未公開發布的原創小說


End file.
